ravenclawrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Created by TheRavenclawNerd. Loosely based on herself. Appearence Grace Grace is a twelve year old girl. She has olive/tanned skin, half from her father and half from the sun. Her hair is bushy, coloured dark chocolate brown and extremely long, going down to her hips (to her thighs when straightened). Her eyes are almond shaped, her iris is a sort of misty blue-grey, somtimes greenish in certain lights. Her nose is slightly small, not out of proportion but it's definitely not large. She has a slightly long-ish heart shaped face and, as one of her friends describes, 'squishy cheeks'. Her body shape is fairly average, she is average hight (she tells herself that but she's on the shorter side) and she is slim yet sturdy. While she doesn't appear muscular, she is actually surprisingly strong, apart from when she's tired, then she can barely open a plastic bottle's lid. Grace has numerous small scars on her body, on her knees, left elbow, left foot and hands. While most are not noticeable, she has got a long, slender scar going from in between her pinky finger and forth finger on her right hand, to her wrist. She has rare and random freckles that are barley noticable, there is one on her ankle, one on her neck and one on the left side of her nose. Her hands are small but she has long, slender fingers that are perfect for piano (which she does play). Her finger nails are short and have a pink sort of tone. Her feet are long and skinny and she is able to move every toe by themselves. Azure Grace's has an animagus form, who goes by the name, Azure. Azure is a black, long furred cat who has a cute, little, white triangle of fur on her chest that spreads to cover her stomach. She has a semi-foreign (meaning a body type which is neither skinny nor solid) build and a long bushy tail. Her eyes are piercing misty blue, like her normal eyes, and this is a tell-tale sign that her cat form is an animagus, as black cats almost never have blue eyes. Azure's right paw has a white sock marking, and her claws are somewhat blunt, but are still able to penetrate skin. She also has a small scar on that paw, like the one on her human form's hand. Personality Grace is quite complicated. She thinks alot, somtimes to the point of overthinking. She values intelligence, dearly, and her intellect is one of her strong suits. When she was younger, before Hogwarts, she studied for Hogwarts and did muggle schooling at the same time. She hides her emotions from almost everyone, she can get embarrassed of feeling such as love or sadness. She is perceived as emotionless because of this, but really she's not. Her mind complex, she can feel many emotions at once, every now and then causing mood swings. While she is not depressed, she is sad, and experiences thoughs calling her 'stupid' or 'ugly', but this makes her more detirmined to be successful. Grace is quite empatheticand sympathetic. She usually seems helpful and cheerful, sometimes being dark but nothing worse. She hates cruelty and violent revenge, she wishes for world peace and a world where violence is non-existence. She is creative, very creative. She works differently from everyone, no one truly understands her but a few do get close. She can be a little hot-headed somtimes, but usually cools herself off before doing or saying something she will regret later. Because she never lets herself calm down natually and bottles her emotions inside her, she can come across feirce and not super nice, though she never means it. A habit she has is picking and fiddling with her fingers. Grace can also get quite grumpy when she is interupted whilst reading. She has a thirst for knowledge and doesn't like getting distracted, which causes her to act rather unpleasent if stopped. Grace also loves animals, and has a cat named Mins. Biography Wip Relationships Wip Trivia Wip Gallery Wip